Solve for $x$ : $8x - 4 = 10x + 6$
Solution: Subtract $8x$ from both sides: $(8x - 4) - 8x = (10x + 6) - 8x$ $-4 = 2x + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $-4 - 6 = (2x + 6) - 6$ $-10 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-10}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-5 = x$